This invention is generally directed to new and useful improvements in tack strips which are used to assemble upholstered furniture. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel interlocking means between a tack strip and a protective sleeve to restrain relative endwise movement between the tack strip and the protective sleeve and minimize the possibility of the protective sleeve from disengaging from the tack strip.
Tack strips are commonly used to secure the fabric covering of upholstered furniture. In some situations, it is necessary to position the upholstery fabric such that the fabric abuts an edge portion of the tack strip.
Tack strips are usually stamped out of a metal material. In the manufacture of a tack strip, small, sharp metal burrs are often produced by the stamping process which can be found at the edge portions or ends of the strip. The burrs can snag the upholstery fabric or injure operators. Even when the edges and ends of the metal strip are completely burr-free, since the tack strip is covered only with thin upholstery fabric, working of the metal during installation or shipment can cause tearing or undesirable "shine-through." To prevent or minimize the possibility of such damage, tack strips are commonly enclosed within a protective vinyl or other suitable plastic sleeve to protect or insulate the metal strip within the sleeve. The sleeve overhangs both ends and the edge portions of the tack strip to protect the upholstery fabric and the operator's fingers from the sharp metal burrs.
The metal tack strip is inserted into the protective sleeve by a supplier manually, and drops of hot melt glue are applied to prevent the sleeve from slipping off of the tack strip prior to use. Application of hot melt glue is a labor intensive method and therefore a costly method of attempting to prevent the vinyl strip from shifting or disengaging from the tack strip. Moreover, handling each strip to apply hot melt glue is laborious and costly.
Not all sleeves, however, are glued in place, and the sleeve sometimes slides off. If this happens, the protective sleeve is useless and is more costly for the user if the sleeve needs to be manually reapplied or centered one at a time.
While the application of a hot melt glue is usually satisfactory for preventing the protective sleeve from slipping off or disengaging from the tack strip, the labor required to apply the hot melt glue increases the cost of manufacture of the tack strip. This labor must be paid for either by the supplier or the customer.
The present invention presents a novel improvement to tack strips which eliminates the need to manually and laboriously apply hot melt glue or any other type of adhesive to secure the protective sleeve to the tack strip. The present invention also presents several other novel features and advantages.